Bonnie
DSaF = Bonnie is a secondary character in the Dayshift at Freddy's Series. Information He doesn't move from the show stage, like Freddy and Chica. They are stationary. Bonnie also is missing his face, to which you can find it randomly throughout the pizzeria by searching a room. The chance is purely luck based. When you have Bonnie's face, you can either give it back to him or make a Bonnie's face pizza out of it (which Phone Guy will scold you for). Appearance Bonnie takes on the appearance of Withered Bonnie from the original "Five Nights At Freddy's" series, as he is without a face for most of the time in the games. Personality Bonnie tends to cuss at Jack and doesn't speak with a lot of plurals, as he tends to cut off the 's', to some degree. A example would be that he says Thank and not Thank'''s. Bonnie also tends to have a grumpy personality, as he will say '''Hey! Employee! Find my fucking face!, seemingly being flat out rude or blunt in explaining what he wants. He also seems to be pessimistic and sarcastic, even if Jack finds and gives Bonnie his face. Trivia * Bonnie constantly loses his face in the games. * Bonnie is one of the few animatronics that curse directly at Jack. |-| DSaF 2 = Information Bonnie reappears in Dayshift at Freddy's 2. He appears in the Backroom. Bonnie is still missing his face, to which you can find it randomly throughout the pizzeria by searching a room. The chance is purely luck based. When you have Bonnie's face, you can either give it back to him or make a Bonnie's face pizza out of it (which Peter Kennedy will scold you for). Making fun of the faceless Bonnie will cause him to reach over and rip Jack's face off. Then, he will begin to make fun of Jack. Appearance Bonnie has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms and dangling wires. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the original Bonnie possessed in the first game. His eyeballs are gone, exposing glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. Bonnie's right ear is mostly seen being folded, similar to a stereotypical rabbit. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing more of his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue. Bonnie also wears a red bowtie. Personality Bonnie tends to cuss at Jack and doesn't speak with a lot of plurals, as he tends to cut off the 's', to some degree. A example would be that he says Thank and not Thank'''s. Bonnie also tends to have a grumpy personality, as he will say '''Hey! Employee! Find my fucking face!, seemingly being flat out rude or blunt in explaining what he wants. He also seems to be pessimistic and sarcastic, as even if Jack finds and gives Bonnie his face, he states that his life is "fairly decent now, except for living in a backroom, that smells like motor oil and vomit.". Trivia * Bonnie also has a moment in his text where he will say Expand Dong. A reference to the Bonzi Bonnie meme. * Bonnie constantly loses his face in the games. * Bonnie is one of the few animatronics that curse directly at Jack. |-| DSaF 3 = Bonnie is an upcoming character in the Dayshift at Freddy's 3. Information In the game files for the third game, there are sprites for Bonnie. There are also sprites with Bonnie with it's face. This confirms that Jack can search for Bonnie's face and put it on him. Appearance Bonnie has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms and dangling wires. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the original Bonnie possessed in the first game. His eyeballs are still gone, exposing glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. Bonnie's right ear is mostly seen being folded, similar to a stereotypical rabbit. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing more of his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue. Bonnie also wears a dark red bowtie. |-| Gallery= Appearances Dayshift at Freddy's Bonnie1a.png Bonnie1.png Bonnhead.png Bonnheada.png Bonnbody.png $bonnie.png Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Bonnie4.png Bonnie4b.png Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Wb2.png Wb1.png head1.png|Bonnie Head. (1) head1b.png|Bonnie Head. (2) head2a.png|Bonnie Head Shadow. $bon.png $bon2.png maphead1.png wb3.png|Bonnie With Face Thanking You. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters